Don't Worry, We'll be Together Forever
by reddercaws
Summary: HTTYD 1 Prologue. Will focus on StoickXValka in their young adult years, leading up to Valka getting taken away by Cloudjumper. Will lead up to AU.
1. Chp1: For the Dancing and the Dreaming

*** **Hello guys, reddercaws here. This story is going to be a short story contain Stalka. I'm setting this up to be a prologue to a HTTYD 1 &amp; 2 AU storyline (things will be changed). This chapter will be giving some tidbit into Stoick's romance with Valka. There might be 3 or 4 chapters.******

* * *

Stoick had been eyeing Valka from across the mead hall for what seemed like forever. He looked at her intently. She was the most beautiful, kind, and understanding maiden in all of Berk. It was unfortunate that she wasn't the most strong or battled harden of the girls but, she had stolen his heart. Stoick panicked a bit as Valka start walking towards him, carrying a plate of mead cups.

"Hello Stoick", Valka said cheerfully. "Can I interest you in another cup of mead?"

Stoick smiled at her intently and took one of the mead cups in acknowledgement. He had been wanting to be with Valka alone for a while now as the night was busy and all of the village had gathered in the mead hall for celebration of the spring festival. The sun had finally warmed up the island to a variable temperature of just below freezing and the snow had finally given way to green grassland.

Stoick turned and looked to Gobber, who was drinking right beside him. "Hey, Gobber, do you think you can cover me. I think I'm going to take Valka on a short stroll through the forest."

Gobber turned to Stoick and then looked at Valka, smiling at the two love hearts. "Well, if you're going, you might as well give me your cup of mead. Deal!"

With that, Stoick gave him his mead and came up to Valka who was unsure of what to do. She set the plate of mead down on the table and took hold of Stoick's hands.

Stoick gripped her hands tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then told her to follow him through the crowd of Vikings and through the back door of the mead hall.

"Stoick, please slow down. You're almost dragging me across the ground." laughed Valka. Stoick replied "Shhhh, Valka, if we get seen you know that my father will not be very happy with me leaving the hall; especially that he going to make the big announcement tonight." The two remained a bit quieter as Stoick led Valka into the forest behind the village. Along the way, Stoick grabbed one of the torch lanterns to light the way as the forest just came into view.

This was not the first time Stoick had snuck of with Valka into the forest to have some alone time. The very first time they ran off was when Stoick had told his father, Cruden the Crusher that … he loved Valka. Let's just say that his father was not at all happy with his decision. Stoick could remember the arguing and the heinous insults spewed around.

_"Stoick, I know you have been interested in this Valka but, I don't think that a lowly maiden would be fit for a man like you. Not to mention that she's frail and weak. She probably would cut herself is she was handed a sword. Just listen to me son. She's not your match." he remembered his father saying before._

_Stoick felt ashamed, but he also felt resentment against his father for putting down Valka like this. "Father, don't you dare tell me who I can love. Yes, Valka might not be the most strong or most striking image of a shield maiden but she is kind, caring, and genuinely loves me. And I love her and I will not be forced to marry anyone else."_

Eventually, Cruden had come to be more openly accepting of Valka as she built her reputation up as one of the village's best healers in the village. Her work saved many gravely wounded warriors and her smart and intuitive mind came up with the most helpful and amazing prosthetics for the village. Gobber was using one of them right now when he lost his left hand in a dragon attack.

He was frustrated that soon, his father was going to name him chief of Berk. He knew the duties that came with being chief. He had to take care of his own and plan the defense of the village against their enemies and the dragons. He knew that his time with Valka would grow less and maybe even that their love would dwindle. He didn't want that at all. He wanted to go on adventure, head out of Berk and go seeing the world.

His cousin Spitetlout had just left to go on a month's voyage to map the outside world. Stoick had envied him a bit, being that his cousin was always the rebellious one back in Stoick's childhood. Now, Spitetlout was out there somewhere, sailing the seas, off on an adventure which he eagerly wanted to do but, he knew that he needed to stay. His job was to be the successor to his father. He … would … never abandon Berk. He would never leave Valka either.

When Stoick and Valka had finally made it to their secret place, the two settled down and started their traditional bonfire. The fire warmed them up a bit and they got comfortable, Valka laid down with Stoick to look up at the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful out tonight. Oh look, there is even a full moon shining." Valka exclaimed in excitement. Stoick held her with his big but gentle arms. He ran his hands through her hair and pondered.

"Valka, I don't want this moment to end." Stoick whispered softly. Valka turned to look at him with her beautiful wide green eyes. "Then let's lie here for eternity. Let's never leave here."

Valka cupped Stoick's tender cheek and looked at him for a moment. The next thing Stoick knew, Valka's lips were cupped against his and he felt a sense of euphoria rush inside him. It was their first kiss in a while and the feeling had been something Stoick had missed.

Valka pulled back from the passionate kiss and smiled. After a few moments of silence she began their little song. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas."

He then felt his mouth naturally respond in memory to the tune. "With never a fear of drowing."

Valka then said the next line a little louder. "And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me."

Stoick continued, his voice with a new rigor "No scorching sun or freezing cold, Will stop me on my journey."

He then wrapped his hands around Valka's slender body in a tight embrace. "If you will promise me your heart."

Valka closed her eyes, feeling the love between them finally becoming real, something quantifiable. "And love, and love me for eternity." she finished.

Stoick held her for what seemed like forever. He would never leave Valka, he said to himself. He would never leave Valka for another. Till death do them part, he would remain her husband no matter what.


	2. Chp2: Hiccup Arrives

**** **Hi everyone, heres another Chapter of Stalka. This chapter, Hiccup has been born but, I'll focus on Stoick's and Valka's relationship, now that Hiccup has been born. The next update will be updated on Friday as the earliest. ******

* * *

Valka gently cradled her newborn son in her arms. He had distinct green eyes, just like her. He was so beautiful, yet Valka had heeded the village maiden's words carefully. Hiccup was premature, and they had said he would not be able to survive the first few days. A bit of guilt had grown inside of Valka, that she wasn't able to give Stoick a good, healthy baby boy.

"Valka, can I see him?" Stoick called to her.

She turned around and looked at Stoick with a sadden expression in her eyes. She handed Hiccup off to Stoick who then gently held the baby.

"The maidens have said that he came too early Stoick." Valka cupped her face, trying to not think about Hiccup's fate. "They said that he might only last a few days at most." she continued, her voice hinting her feeling of guilt.

Stoick came to her side and tried to convince her that he didn't believe them. "Ah, don't listen to them Valka. This is my son ... our son and I know that he'll pull through. I can see him right now, all grown up. He'll be the best Viking that Berk will have seen in generations."

Valka shook her head a bit and continued holding her face in her hands, not able to look at Stoick. "I'm sorry Stoick, I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a proper son." she choked out.

Stoick's eyes widened when he realized that his wife was feeling shame because of Hiccup. He set the baby down in the cradle, who was still asleep, taking heavy breaths.

"Valka, don't let what the others say get to you. Do you truly believe that our son is not worthy?" Stoick murmured. He then took hold of Valka's hands from her face and was able to have her look at him.

"It's not that Stoick, it's just that I feel … I feel …" Valka was not able to finish. Stoick put on a small smile and gave her a short kiss.

"Valka, I am proud of you. I am proud of the son you gave me. You shouldn't feel bad that these things don't turn out as expected. What done is done." He held Valka's hands a bit tighter, trying to make her understand that he wasn't upset. He wanted her to be happy about Hiccup.

"I love you, Stoick." Valka said. "I want our son to grow up in Berk without the violence." She sounded a bit conflicted now. Stoick instantly knew were this conversation was heading, as he had discussed this matter with her many times. "I thinks it is time that we stop the fighting with the dragons. It only leads to destruction and chaos, Stoick."

Stoick slowly stopped listening, not wanting her to continue. "Valka, we have talked about this. I know you fear for Hiccup's future but, we are Vikings. For generations, the Vikings have been battling and fighting dragons to survive here in Berk."

Valka got frustrated with this arguing. "Then why not just try and listen to me, Stoick. I have seen what the dragons of capable of. They are capable of love, hurt, and anger just like us. They are truly intelligent and gentle creatures if you choose to understand them. They are only defending themselves, because we go out and attack their nests."

Stoick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This conversation is over Valka. The fighting will not stop anytime soon. Unless we get a miracle and somehow achieve this peace you say, Berk will continue to be fighting dragons. Please ... Valka, just listen."

Stoick opened his eyes and looked at Valka with a bit of frustration. Valka had been talking about the dragon nonsense for quite a while now. She had been sneaking off to the forest and meeting with some dragon. Oh, how many times Stoick had warned her to stop going out there but, she never listened. Everytime she went out, Stoick feared that one day Valka would never come back.

"And just please stop going out into the forest. You scare me everytime you sneak off to those dreaded woods. Please, Valka."

Valka walked towards Hiccup's cradle and stared at the sleeping baby for a moment, and then looked at Stoick. "Alright Stoick, I will listen and stop running off. For the sake of our son, I know that I need to focus my attention to taking care of him."

Stoick nodded slowly and came behind Valka and put his arms around her waist.

"Now, lets get some rest Valka. We'll need to wake up a bit early for the funeral procession for my father. I'll still need some practice on my big speech tomorrow also." Stoick laughed sadly.

Valka knew that Stoick was still mourning but he was strong enough to hide his emotions, which he did rather well. "Well, then love. Let's gets some rest before little Hiccup wakes us up again." Valka said with a hint of sarcasm.

With that, the two headed off to bed, as mother and father of a new son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.


	3. Chapter 3: Valka, I'm sorry

_**** _**Hi everybody. Here is chapter 3. Continuing on with more Stalka. This chapter will focus on Stoick and give him much more important development. I am thinking to set up this story as a prologue to another AU story with Valka returning to Berk right after Hiccup defeats the Red Death. Family reunite fanfic.**

* * *

_It was an autumn night and dragons were attacking Berk, again! Stoick moved fast to rally the men and gather the weapons to fight off the beasts. They were everywhere. On the houses, in the fields, and setting things on fire. The battle cries of Berk's warriors mixed with the roars of dragons, making the chaos sound worse than it was in reality. _

_Stoick was fighting against one of the dreaded Monstrous Nightmares. They had a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire and used that to scare of many Vikings. Stoick had come to face that fear and swung his axe aggressively to hit the dragon of the watchtower. The dragon put up a good fight but, Stoick's physical strength was able to knock the Nightmare off the watchtower. _

_He climbed down the watchtower and ran to the open square to see what he could do to help in the main village. A few houses were on fire and the dragons were carrying of sheep by the numbers. He made his way to his loghouse, wanting to make sure that Valka and Hiccup were okay… then his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw fire coming out of his home. The roof had been caved in and the smoke was rising, with the orange glow of fire coming out of the hole. He also heard the distinct roar of a dragon coming from inside the house. Panic set in. _

_His legs carried him as fast as they could as his heart was racing. Fear pumped into him at the thought of what could have happened to Valka or Hiccup. Once he ran into the house, he saw a dragon in the center of their bedroom. It was a Stormcutter by the looks of it and Valka was holding one of the family swords, pointing it defensively at the Dragon. _

_"VALKA !" Stoick screamed. He tried running towards her but, the Dragon turned its' attention away from Hiccup's cradle and stormed towards Valka. Stoick was knocked out of the way as the dragon took off and then … that is when he noticed that Valka was no longer standing in front of him anymore. What remained was the dropped sword that she had held a moment ago. It hadn't registered in Stoick's mind just yet but, he got himself up and went to get Hiccup. A wave of relief washed over him as he knew his son was safe; the boy was crying and had a small cut on his chin but Hiccup was safe. _

_He quickly got out the burning home and the villagers then came with the water buckets. The fire raged on for a few more minutes before the burning had stopped and the fire extinguished but, that did not matter to Stoick at that moment. He knew that Valka was gone. There wasn't even a goddamn moment to say goodbye. Taken away from him in this tragedy and bad luck. _

_Stoick resided in the mead hall that night. So many of the others villagers also took refuge in the great hall. He silently mourned for Valka that night, thinking about her in his waking moments. The villagers came to give him condolences for his loss but, he still could hear that some of them were rejoicing … that his "crazy" wife was finally gone. People were actually feeling happy that Valka was gone. It sadden him that some of the village had openly mocked Valka, just for her beliefs about dragons. He wanted more than anything to have her back and in the moment. His grief was only comforted by the fact that Hiccup was still there with him. _

Now Hiccup was reaching his 15th winter. It had been 15 long years since Valka was taken and Stoick still had the pain of losing her in him. He had taken no other wife since, for he remembered his promise to Valka all those years ago.

_"And love, and love me for eternity."_

The vivid memory of their song helped him get through these 15 years. Even when Hiccup was still young, he would sing the hymn to help his boy get to sleep.

Stoick knew that he hadn't been the best father to Hiccup and he surely didn't spend enough time with the lad due to his chieftain duties but, he knew he tried. Now, he was back in his hut. It was late into the night and Hiccup had ran off into the forest again. Again, and again Stoick worried that Hiccup would be in danger of something out there. The boy was too good at getting lost and finding himself trouble but, Gobber had convinced him to let Hiccup be. He understood that Hiccup needed time to grow, and maybe this would be better for his own sake and wellbeing. The discussion with Gobber was enough to convince him that Hiccup might actually have better chance of fitting in if he would be allowed to start learning the Viking way and that was fighting dragons. Stoick tensed up when Hiccup finally opened the back door, and came strolling in.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you about something." Hiccup said as he closed the front door behind him. Stoick thought something was wrong immediately as Hiccup hung his head low and his eyes were directed towards the creaky wooden floor. Stoick stayed silent, looking at Hiccup with an expression of eagerness to hear what he had to say.

"Dad, I... I don't want to fight dragons."


End file.
